


Not Guilty

by ItsGreenBear



Series: Thor Loves Loki First [1]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Pseudo-Incest, Short, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-04 23:36:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12782085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsGreenBear/pseuds/ItsGreenBear
Summary: Thor had a guilty conscience.Not because of the way he can't keep his eyes off his adoptive brother. But because he wasn't.





	Not Guilty

**Author's Note:**

> First Thorki. 
> 
> I wrote this in a day and typed this up on my phone. Sorry for typos and all other apologies I could give for this story.

You had a guilty conscience.

Not because you can't keep your eyes off your adoptive brother. But because you aren't.

You should feel ashamed. You're  _brothers._ You grew up together. You shared the same mother and father in every sense of the words but by blood. You  _GREW UP TOGETHER._

Yet you recently look at your brother in a new light.

 

At that moment Loki walks into the kitchen, a book held in his hands. Your eyes follow his every move with so much concentration when you attempt to take a bite of the apple in your hands you totally miss when you see an expanse of Loki's skin as he gets on his tippy toes and reach high in the shelves causing his shirt to rise up.

As Loki went back to his original height no longer on his tippy toes with a cookie in hand you can't help but admire this beautiful being before you.

 

Then you come to a realization you can't ignore anymore, even if you wanted to deny it a little longer.

Loki has always been beautiful. Since the day you've met him. And as much as you want to pretend that these feelings for him are new, they aren't. 

You've never seen Loki as your brother. He has always been more. And just recently you have come to realize that. Realize your everlasting love for this boy you've grown up with. That you are growing up with. This boy you will cherish and never let go.

 

As Loki turns your way now flashing an array of teeth at you in the form of a smile you know these feelings aren't going anyway.

Loki will be the death of you and you will gladly let him.

Your eyes stay glued to his retreating form until he diappears from your site and all you can think of is what to do now with these feelings.

You look up then, and at the opposite corner  the kitchen you are at and see your mother. The look in her eyes tells you she's seen the whole transaction and she  _knows_. 

 You can't stop the fear that  through you and quickly escape upstairs. On your way to your room you pass Loki's and catch a glimps of him and no; you don't feel guilty for the feelings you hold for him.

You'll have Loki any way he'll have you.

**Author's Note:**

> If you are wondering what happened to Thor's apple, when he makes it to his room he realizes he still has it and thought "might as well eat it".
> 
> Frigga walked in while Thor was thinking to deeply about Loki to noticed and watched her son watch her other son with so much want he completely missed biting into his apple.
> 
> This isn't the first time something like this has happened, just the first time Thor realizes what's he doing.
> 
> If he's been caught before he didn't feel a reason to feel ashamed because he doesn't know his own feelings.
> 
> Any queations feel free to ask.
> 
>  
> 
> Like all writers, I am a slut for comments.  
> I might be one for requests too, let's find out.  
> Find me on Tumblr @BroCanIEatYou
> 
> And I might write another chapter.


End file.
